Winter and Autumn
by Daughter of Satan
Summary: (Female Jack x Male Hiccup) "When you meet someone special, you'll know. Your heart will beat more rapidly and you'll smile for no reason" -unknown. Winter meets Autumn. Autumn meets Winter. Jack is the new girl, with a secret about her past. But what will happen when she meets him? And what challenges will the two of them have to face? NEED IDEAS
1. Chapter 1: Jack's POV: Morning Wakeup

Chapter 1

 _BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP_

I rolled over and smashed my alarm clock on the ground. I turned back round and went back to sleep, after it had stop beeping.

 _Knock, knock, knock_

I peeped open one eye and saw my step father walk in. "Wake up, Jack" he said, as he sat down on the edge of my bed, "today is your first day at your new school". I sat up and rubbed an eye. He got up off my bed and left the room. I got out of my bed and walked over to the bathroom, tripping over a few packing boxes on the way.

I looked at myself in the mirror, my snow white hair in a huge knot. I grabbed my blue brush and brushed the knot out. I then grabbed a blue band and tied my hair back. I grabbed my toothbrush (which is also blue (you will find that most of the things I own are blue)) and toothpaste and brush my teeth. After that, I grabbed a BLUE (see, what did I tell you, pretty much everything I own is blue!) towel and ran it under some water, then used it to wash my face.

I headed back to my room. I opened one of the white (I didn't say everything was blue, just most things) draws and pulled out my usual blue top and a faded, brown skirt that came down to just above my knees with pants underneath. I took off my pyjamas and put on the clothes. I then ran out of my room and down the stairs to the kitchen. I grabbed the piece of cooked toast off a plate and shoved it in my mouth, not bothering to sit down.

"Hey dad" I said, still with a full mouth. The said man, looked over his shoulder to me. He then turned towards me fully. "That's soon going to be Mr. North to you, missy" he reminded me, "remember, I'm becoming the principal at your knew school". "How could I forget" I told him, remembering how he told me that usually about every 20 minutes. After I had finished the toast and dad and I had grabbed our stuff, we went out to the front of the house.

I was about to open the car door when I heard a cough. I looked to dad who was pointing at my feet. I looked down to my bare feet. SHOES. I ran back inside and grabbed my shoes. I placed them on my feet and ran back outside. Dad was in the car already. I hopped into the car with him, and we left for school.

* * *

The car arrived at the school with a couple minutes till the bell was due to ring. On the car trip here, I had looked over my new timetable, map and locker number. Dad and I both got out of the car. I placed the papers back into my bag and headed towards my first class. I turned my head back towards my dad and gave him a wave. In return, he gave me another wave with a thumb up. I smiled at that and kept on walking.

By the time I got to my first class, there was about one minute till the bell. I stepped into the classroom. Most of the kids were already there, mucking around the classroom. The teacher was at her desk finishing off some last minute work. I walked up to her. "Um, excuse me?" I said to her. The teacher turned her head towards me.

The teacher had auburn coloured hair and bright purple eyes. All though her hair were bird feathers, which suited her eyes. "I take it that your Jack Frost?" She asked me. I gave her a nod. "Hello" she told me, "my name is Miss Tooth". The bell then went off. The last couple of kids then walked in and everyone (not including me as I didn't have one yet) got to their seats.

Miss Tooth gestured towards me. "This is Jack Frost" she told the class,"she is new here, so please be nice to her and help her out if needed". I found an empty chair and sat down as everyone said hi to me. A boy suddenly ran into the classroom. "Sorry I'm late, Miss Tooth" he said, as he walked to his seat. "It's all okay, Hiccup". The class then started.

* * *

 **So, what you think? Please Review.**

 **Also, if you guys get any ideas, please tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2: Hiccup's POV: The Project

****I had nothing to do. So I wrote this chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoy.****

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _BANG_

That was the sound I heard as my head went straight into a garbage can. I heard a snicker from the person outside and a voice that said,"see you, burp-face". _Stupid cousins_ I thought to myself, as I removed myself from the garbage can.

 _RRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGG_

"Oh, man" I muttered to myself, as I removed some of the trash from my hair. I quickly bent down and grabbed my bag and picked up all my belongings which had been spread all over the ground. I then hurriedly placed my bag on my back and ran into the school building. I got to my class about two minutes late. I walked in and apologised to the teacher.

"It's all okay, Hiccup" said Miss Tooth. As I sat down, I felt that there was something different, but I just could lay a finger on what it was. "Okay class, this morning we are going to do a little pair project" said Miss Tooth, as the class began. I heard a couple of groans from when she said 'pair project'. And knowing my bad luck, I would probably end up with one of the popular kids who would make me do all the work.

I took out my sketchbook and continued to work on a picture I had been working on. "And lastly, Hiccup and Jack" the teacher finished. _Wait, Jack?_ I thought to myself, confused, _This class doesn't have a Jack._ I looked towards the front of the classroom. I then realised what the thing that was different was.

It was her. There was a new girl in the class. _I'm guessing her name is Jack_ I thought to myself. I got out of my seat and walked to the front of the classroom. Jack had white hair, very pale skin and gorgeous blue eyes. She was wearing a blue top and an odd brown, coloured skirt which stopped at her knees. In total, she was very beautiful.

"Hi, I'm Jack" she said, as she took out a hand. "Hiccup" I replied and I shook her hand. Her fingers were as cold as ice in my hand. I let go of her hand and grabbed the project paper off of Miss Tooth's desk. Jack and I headed back to my seat. When we got there, Jack grabbed a seat and sat in front of me. "So, what's the project?" she asked.

I quickly had a look over the project. "We have to write a story" I told her, my eyes still on the paper, "35 pages minimum". "Okay, then" Jack said, with a cheeky grin while rubbing her hands together, "let get this started with". I gave her a smile at that. By the end of class we had all of our characters and a plot all done and figured out.

"So you want to work on it more after school today?" I asked her. "If you want to" Jack offered, "you can come over to my place". I gave her a nod, hoping my face wasn't blushing. "Cool" she said, as she gave me her phone number. Jack got up and left the classroom to her next class. And for the rest of the day, I couldn't keep a smile off of my face.

* * *

 **You** **guys liked it? Sorry that these chapters are quite short. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Hiccup's POV: Her Place

**Hey. Can you guys please start reviewing, I'm starting to get worried. Well, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Jack's place appeared around the corner. Seeing the large two story house gave me a stomach full of butterflies. As my dad's car pulled into the driveway, more nerves hit me. Dad and I got out of the car. We went up the the front door and I pressed the door bell.

 _DING, DONG_

The loud sound spooked me a bit. I listen as I heard fast footsteps come towards the door. I blushed a bit as I saw who opened the door. "Hey, Hiccup" said Jack, as she opened the door. "Oh, um, er, hey, um, Jack" I stuffed up, with an really embarrassed look on my face. "So, that's Jack, hey?" Dad muttered to me. My face went red as then.

Jack giggled and gestured me to come inside. As I walk in, I heard Jack giving herself and introduction to dad. "Stoick" the large man said, as he walked in himself. As they shook hands, I could tell that he was shocked about how cold her fingers were.

As my dad sat down for a talk with her step-dad, Jack grabbed my hand with her ice cold fingers, and ran upstairs. And might I say, Man, was she fast. When we got to her room, she opened her door and we walked in. I looked around her room. The walls were painted blue and there were little snowflakes painted on them as well. She also had a fluffy blue carpet, which felt soft under my feet.

She had a white set of draws and desk. her bed frame was also white, while the bed sheets were blue with snowflakes on them. I noticed in one of the corners of the room stood a large wooden stick with a curve at the top. It looked like it had snow in it. "What you think?" Jack asked me, as she spun around in a circle. "Cold" I said, as I started shivering.

Jack looked at me and shook her head. "Sorry about that" she apologised. She then sat down on her bed. Looking around a bit more, I also saw a bunch of packing boxes (which were probably to be expected). I turned my head back to Jack, who was taking the project out of her backpack. I walked over and sat down next to Jack on the bed. I couldn't help but notice that a small blush appeared on Jack's pale cheeks.

"So I guess we can start writing chapter 1 then" I told her. "Okay" said Jack, her blush disappearing. Then it was my turn to start blushing. Jack saw this and started laughing a bit. Her laugh was really cute. I gave her a small grin. A couple of hours later (by the feeling of it, anyway), we had almost gotten to the 35 minimum point.

I looked at the time on my phone. _11:38pm_. I was shocked to see it was already that late. I turned my head towards Jack. She was fast asleep, her head laying on my shoulder. Oh man, was she adorable when she slept. I shut the laptop on my lap and picked it up. I slowly got up, being careful not to wake up the sleeping girl and placed her head on her pillow.

I quickly walked out of Jack's room, leaving a note for her to find in the morning. I walked down the stairs. I saw that both my dad and Jack's step-dad were both watching the cricket. And both were yelling at the top of their lungs. I was surprised that I hadn't heard them from upstairs. I walked to the front door and stepped outside. I knew the way home from here.

I quickly sent dad a text saying that I was walking home, knowing that he would check his phone after the game. I started walking back to my house, and was there in about 20 minutes. I went inside and went straight for a shower. Then, after brushing my teeth, went straight to sleep.

That night, all my dreams were about her. Jack.

* * *

 **What you think? Any ideas for future chapters? PLEASE REVIEW.**

 **A new chapter will hopefully be up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: Jack's POV: Alone with him

****This time I am going to try and make this chapter longer. Wish me luck.****

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

I rolled over in my sleep.

 _BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, SMASH!_

I sat up in my bed and stretched a bit. Last night had been good. Hiccup and I had been sitting on my bed, writing our story (not like that, you dirty minded people). As we both came up with ideas, Hiccup would include them in. I blushed a bit as I remembered this. It was too bad that I feel asleep. I turned my head to see a note stuck to my laptop.

 _Dear Jack,_

 _I hope you have a goodnight sleep, see you tomorrow at school._

 _From Hiccup_

 _P.s. We are almost at 35 pages in the story._

My blush darkened a bit at this. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I brushed my hair and did a few other things (pretty much the same as Chapter 1), and went back to my room. Seeing as I was already dressed (I had fallen asleep while Hiccup was still here (that was really embarrassing!)), I walked down stairs to breakfast.

When I got there, I couldn't help laughing out loud at what I saw. Both my dad and Hiccup's dad were passed out on the floor. Their snoring in sync. I took a photo and sent it to Hiccup.

 _Jack - Missing dad, found._

 **Hiccup - Ha ha, that's funny.**

 _Jack - What am I suppose to do with these two_.

 **Hiccup - Seeing that my dad drives me to school as he is the Sport coach, how do you get to school? Maybe I can tag along?**

My face stated to flush at this point, badly.

 _Jack - Problem. My dad also drives me as he is the new principal at our school. So we are both stuck._

I didn't get a reply, but about 12 minutes later I heard a knock at my door. I opened it to see Hiccup there, completely out of breath. He put one finger as he gathered his breath. "YOUR DAD IS THE NEW PRINCIPAL AT OUR SCHOOL!?" Hiccup yelled at me. "Yer, so?" I asked him, confused why he would make such a big fuss over it. He shrugged it off.

"Well I'm here now" Hiccup said, as he stepped inside, "so now what". "Well, it's too far to walk and there are no buses around that goes to the school or anywhere near, and I'm pretty sure that these two aren't going to wake up anytime soon" I told Hiccup, "so it looks like we are stuck here, better ring up the school!".

Hiccup went over the home phone and explained to the school about our current situation. While he did that, I got my self excited some how. Mr green-top-with-brown-vest-who-also-had-a-beautiful-shade-of-brown-coloured-hair-and-gorgeous-emerald-coloured-eyes-with-freckles, was stuck with me for the rest of the day. I have no idea why I was so excited over something like that.

"Okay, Thanks, bye" I heard Hiccup say, as he put down the phone. "So" he asked, "what you want to do?".

* * *

 **Is this good enough? I had hoped to make it longer though, sorry! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: Hiccup's POV: Questions

****With the last chapter, I meant to make it a long one but it ended up short. Sorry about that! Well, here's the next chapter.****

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

This was probably one of the best days of my life. While Jack ran upstairs, I sat down on the couch, watching the two elder men snore in synchronization. A few moments later, Jack returned with her laptop and sat down next to me. Our story was completed with a total of 58 pages, about 2.5 hours later. I looked to Jack as I heard and low growl.

She had her head on my shoulder (and looked cute doing it (once again)) and a hand lying over her stomach. She gave off a blush as she gave me a an embarrassed smile. I gave her one back as we both got up and headed to the kitchen. Jack immediately went straight to the fridge and took out some milk. She then went to the pantry and opened a packet of cookies.

"Want some" Jack asked, as she placed them on the kitchen bench and jumped up next to them. I walked over to her and grabbed one. Jack opened the bottle of milk and drank some from it. "So" I asked her, seeing nothing really to do, "what's with the white hair?". Jack immediately touched her hair, which had been placed up in a ponytail. "What about it?" she asked back. "Why is it so white?" I explained the question.

Still with a hand on her white ponytail, and an almost sad look on her face, Jack replied, "it's been like this for as long as I can remember". Jack shook her head and gave me another smile, "so, what you doing with a name like Hiccup?". I couldn't help laugh at that a little. "My family have been giving Viking names to their kids for as long as I can remember" I explained, "Hiccup is the name given to the town runt".

"Sorry for asking" Jack apologized, with (yet again) another sad look on her face. "I really don't know why your apologizing" I told her. Jack looked away with a huge blush as she said, "your not a runt in my eyes". I couldn't help blush a bit as well, when I heard what she said. We both stood/sat there as a few awkward minutes went by. "So" I heard Jack say, no longer embarrassed by what she said beforehand, "what you want to do?".

"Wanna go over to my house?" I offered. Jack jumped down and walked over to the front door. Getting her message, I grabbed my stuff and we both walked over to my place.

* * *

We were there in less then 20 minutes. I opened the front door and let her in first. Jack stepped inside. I gave her a tour of the house, before I led her upstairs to my room. "Welcome to my room" I said, as I opened the door for her. Jack looked around my room as I sat down on my brown beanbag. She walked over to the drawing I had drawn and placed up on the wall. "You did these?" she asked. I nodded as I took out my art book and returned to my drawing I had been working on.

The drawing was of a black dragon. Toothless, who was fast asleep on my pillow, got up and walked over to me. The small black kitten fell back asleep after he had climbed up onto my shoulder. Jack walked over and looked at the picture I was drawing. While she did, she stated to pat Toothless, who seemed right at home with Jack patting him.

"Your a really good artist" Jack said, still watching me draw. "Thanks" I said to her. I looked up at her. Jack was already looking at me. We both realised at the same time that our faces were only centimetres apart. Jack moved back as I went back to drawing, our faces both blushing. This was probably one of the best days of my life.

* * *

 **There is probably going to be a bunch of spelling mistakes. So sorry about that! Also, HAPPY LATE NEW YEAR 2016! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: Jack's POV: Brusies

**Okay, I just realised that I've haven't done many chapters in Jack's POV. So here another one for you guys. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

 _RRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGG_

The school rang loudly out though the school grounds. School was finally over, and it was officially the weekend. My first week here went pretty smoothly. I got a new best friend, aka, Hiccup, and I had gotten pretty popular to. The kids here all liked my white hair and 'pretty' features. I also had a few guys trying to flirt with me, but I turned them down.

Before I went to meet Hiccup at the front of the school, I went to my locker to put my books away. I opened it up to find a note slipped inside.

 _Hey Babe,_

 _You, me, Saturday night, my place. You better be there, or else._

 _Love Dagur._

 _Dagur?_ Who in the world was him? And what was the letter all about anyway? I shoved it in my bad and closed my locker. Then I walked over to where I knew Hiccup would be waiting for me. On my way, I heard a strange sound and so I stopped to investigate. As I opened the door of a nearby classroom, in which the noise was coming from, I was shocked at the sight.

Hiccup was lying on the floor, barely conscious, while a figure stood over him. The person was kicking Hiccup in the stomach. "HEY!" I yelled at the bully, "what the hell do you think your doing?!". Both Hiccup and the person looked at me. The person had short, red hair with 3 blue lines tattooed over one of his eyes. "Oh, hey babe!" Stripy-Eye said to me, "I was just beating this poor little runt up cause he needed to learn a lesson about staying away from my girl".

I immediately went up to him and punch him in the eye. Then I kicked him in the 'no-go' area. Stripy-Eye fell to the floor. "I'll forgive you for this when you come over on Saturday" he muttered to me, as I went over to help Hiccup off the ground. _Saturday?_ This must be Dagur! I picked up the barely conscious Hiccup, and placed him on my back. My dad was still in the office with some work, while Hiccup's dad was at a school match. So I walked over to the school's bus stop, with Hiccup still on my back.

As we arrived, so did our bus. I hopped on and sat Hiccup and myself on a seat near the middle of the bus. A couple more students hopped on to. On the bus journey home, Hiccup fell into a deep sleep. About half an hour later, our bus stopped a couple of blocks away from my place. I placed Hiccup on my back and walked back to my place.

When I got to my room, I placed him on my bed. He had a soon-to-be, black eye and a cut lip. Blushing like a mad man, I looked under Hiccup's top. I found some expected bruises underneath. But what shocked me the most was that some of them were quite old already. That and there were some cuts as well. I looked over at Hiccup's face as I saw green eyes staring back.

My face went as red as a tomato as I wondered how long he had been awake for. I jumped backwards in fright. "You okay?" he asked me, a blush laying lightly over his own cheeks. "Y-yer, u-um, I'm f-f-fine" I said nervously. _Nice way to play it cool_ I thought to myself. He gave a small smile and a bit of a giggle at my behaviour. "Why you so nervous?" Hiccup asked me, as he grabbed my hand (which by that way, made me even more nervous) ,"you were just checking everything was alright, right?".

I gave him a nod at his last question. I realised he had placed himself on his elbows as he lied back down. I placed a hand on his top and put it back down. "I'm going to get you some ice to put on those bruises" I said, as I got up and walked over to the door, "want anything else?". Hiccup shook his head as I stepped outside. Why did this have to be so hard?

* * *

 **What you think? Nice and long, huh? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7: Jack's POV: Tears & Truth

**Hope you enjoy the chapter. Also, you guys got any ideas on what should be added?**

* * *

 ****

 **Chapter 7**

My eyes slowly fluttered open. Green eyes looked deep into my blue eyes. "You looked uncomfortable on the floor" Hiccup said to me. I realised at this that he had placed me in my own bed. And that he was on it to. In fact, he was sitting up while I was sitting between his legs with my head up against his chest. I quickly sat up, even though I could probably have stayed like that for the rest of my life (I have no idea what's happening to me!).

"How's the bruises?" I asked him. Hiccup pulled up his top to check. "Still a little sore, but I'll live" he told me. I felt my face blush again as I looked. The bruises seemed to be fading, but it also looked quite sore. I also noticed that Hiccup was playing with something in his hands. "What's that?" I asked him. Hiccup looked at me. "Well, as I was placing you on the bed, I kind of knocked over your bag" he explained to me,"so when I was trying to put everything back into your bag, I kinda found this".

Hiccup handed me a piece of paper. I didn't even need to open it up to know that it was the letter from Dagur. "What am I going to do?" I muttered, not sure who I was really talking to. The next things that happen shocked me a bit. Hiccup moved behind me and placed his legs ever side. He wrapped his arms around my stomach and placed his forehead on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry that you had to be involved with this" Hiccup said.

"What are you talking about" I asked him, totally confused. I knew that he had started crying as I felt water trickle down my back. I didn't know what to do at this moment. I stood up from our awkward position and sat down next to him. Hiccup placed his head in his hands as I wrapped my arms around him. He then moved his head to my shoulder. We stayed like that until he had calmed down.

"Now would you like to tell me what's going on?" I asked him. Hiccup looked up at me. "You see" he started,"Dagur has been bullying me ever since we were little. He usually comes up to me and starts beating me up. He's always saying that I'm horrible at this and not good at that. Also that I'm weak and useless. But now that your here and all, he keeps referring to you as his girlfriend. All I want to do it beat the living daylights out of him. And I will try to if he ever hurts you".

We both started blushing at his last line. "Hmm" I said, thinking,"we need a plan to stop him". Hiccup stood up and looked me straight in the eyes (I probably would have been blushing a bit at this if I hadn't been so focused). "I think I've got the perfect plan!" He said, with a large grin over his face.

* * *

 **Any ideas on what the plan could be? I would love to know as I have no clue what the plan is! So, please help me. Also, I'm really sorry about the late update! And that this is one short chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8: Both POV's: Revenge Time

**Okay, so here's it is. The Big Plan! I'm excited, are you? Well this idea is a mix of 'mollienaturerocks' and my own idea. Also, to make this story extra dramatic and long(?), I have done this in both Hiccup's then Jack's POV. So I really do hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 ****

 **Chapter 8**

I knew this plan would mean breaking many laws. But in order to stop Dagur and protect Jack, it had to be done. And it was perfect timing to! Dagur's parents were both at night shifts and his sister was staying with a friend for the night. Also the fact that Dagur had had a giant fight with his friends that day. The timing couldn't be perfect. But there was also the fact that when school came around, Dagur will be in a bad mood, which meant more beatings.

I moved my foot to a more comfortable position as I watch Jack walk up the driveway from behind my bush. I looked as she knocked on the door. Dagur answered and said something to Jack before the two walked in. Ten minutes later, both of them reappeared at the front door. The two walked down the driveway as I remembered that they were going somewhere. Wasn't really sure where though.

A couple more minutes later (just being sure), I moved from my spot behind one of the bushes and walked around the back of the house. I scratched my face as the mask began to itch. _Better get this over and done with as fast as possible_ I thought to myself _, who knows how long Jack can keep him occupied._ I went up to the back door and, using the tool that Jack had given me, unlocked the backdoor and entered.

I looked all around the house until I found Dagur's room. And might I say, his family is filthy rich. His house was amazing! I open the door to Dagur's room and looked around. He had a giant bed and one wall of glass. The view was amazing, looking out onto a mountain view! He also had glass cases full of really expensive looking things. To bad soon that it will all look a mess!

* * *

 _Dagur -18 points_

 _Jack -126 points_

Dagur looked upset as he saw his final score. "How did you get so many and me hardly anything?" He asked me. I shrugged at his question. "Maybe because your ball kept going up into the gutter a only hit the pins a few times" I thought out loud. Sure I did enjoy myself, bowling with Dagur, but I really wish that instead of him it could of been Hiccup here instead. At least Hiccup would whack my behind and try to touch my 'no-go' area. I really hope he was alright.

I couldn't even get him out of my mind. The way he had cried about my protection made me know that he cared about me. Even braking the law. For me! I looked as I saw Dagur taking of his bowling shoes. I did to and the both of us put them back. "Hey, wanna go get some ice cream?" I asked him. Dagur checked his watch. "Sure thing" he said to me, "but then we should head back to my place, it's getting late". We went to a nearby store and grabbed some ice cream and walked back to his place.

We went straight up to his room. As he opened the door, Dagur let out the most high pitched, girly scream I had ever heard. His roomed had been completely destroyed. It was so different than when we had left it last. The glass cabinet had been destroyed, with all of its contents been thrown and smashed across the room. The glass wall was smashed as. And Hiccup had somehow turned the bed upside down. Hiccup had done a beautiful job!

"My stuff" Dagur said in a high pitched voice, as he ran around the room in panic. I struggled to force myself not to laugh as I watched him. Instead I gave a shocked/upset look. "I wonder who could of done this" I said, with the most saddest voice I could do. I surprised myself at how good at this I was. Dagur grabbed his phone from his pocket and dial in a few numbers. "Police" he said to the person on the phone,"somebody broke into my house".

* * *

 **So, what ya think? You like it? Have any idea's? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9: Both POV's: His Foot

**I know that I've done a whole lot of Jack's and only a few Hiccup's, but I really wanted to do this next chapter like this. So I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Sirens. That's one of the many things I remember of that night. I also remember being asked thousands of questions. Dagur's parents had been called and I remember watching them running around the place. I also remember when Dagur was standing next to me as he talked to the police as he described what happened. I wasn't listening. I was to busy thinking about Hiccup. _I hope he's alright_ I thought to myself. I don't know why I was so worried. As Dagur described what he saw when he walked in, he jolted his arms back to show the police officers the size of the hole in the window.

What happened next was shocking for all of us (although I think that you guys already know). And it happened so fast. As Dagur moved his arm, it landed straight on my stomach. It was fast and he was quite strong. I was pushed out on to the road behind us and fell onto my back. I quickly got up. The next thing I saw was yellow, brown and then darkness. I felt a painful shove in my side to, which I knew instantly would bruise. And a large crashing sound.

I opened my eyes which had been shut and looked at what was in front of me. It was Hiccup. And blood. Everywhere. A large yellow bus also had stopped and the driver was running over to us. Everything was going in slow motion. I gave off a loud scream as I saw Hiccup's foot lying a couple metres away from where it should be. I couldn't even hear it. I couldn't hear a thing. I looked round at everything. Police officers were contacting the ambulance, people were frantic, some were screaming. I looked around, but I couldn't see Dagur anywhere.

I looked back down at the (hopefully just) unconscious Hiccup. _Why? Why did he do that?_ I thought to myself. I felt a burning sensation appear in the corners of my eyes. I didn't understand. The next thing I remember from that was complete darkness.

* * *

Darkness, that's one of the things I remember. I remember that it was dark, cold and I was so alone. But then, I opened my eyes and looked into the light above me. I quickly shut my eyes as they adjusted. As I reopened my eyes, I saw large white walls and a large figure. "Dad" I said to it. My dad immediately jumped off his chair and came over to me. "Shh" he said in his familiar accent,"it's all going to be okay, just shut your eyes and go back to sleep". I quickly remembered something and tried to get back up. "Jack" I said.

"Just calm down, son" dad said, trying to get a hold on me,"she's fine". I knew from the expression on his face that something was wrong. "I have to see her" I said to him. Dad looked like he didn't know what to do. I quickly took off my sheets so I could get up. But, that when I saw it. Instead of one of my feet stood a fake one. I heard dad sigh. I didn't care though. I got up and tried it out. The moment I tried walking on it I fell to the ground. Well I would of if dad hadn't been there to catch me.

Obviously seeing that he couldn't stop me, he helped me walk to the door. After some quick getting used to, I walked out of my room. "Where is she?" I asked dad. My gut instincts told me that she wasn't in the building. Nor was she anywhere nearby. "After the accident she disappeared" dad told me,"nobody seen her since". _Well then_ I told myself, _it looks like I will have to_ _find her by myself_. I took out my phone from my bag which I had grabbed on my way out, and tracked down her own phone.

The tracking device brought me to a lake.

* * *

 **Okay, I would like to apologise for the late update. I've been away on holidays and we have no internet here. So hopefully this chapter will help a bit! Also, you guys have any ideas, please let me know. Only cause I'm curious to know your guys ideas and I'm running out of my own. Also I would like to thank mollienaturerocks for review me. Hopefully I can get some more people to review this story to. Okay, just realised that I'm blabbing on here, so, see ya later guys! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10: Hiccup's POV: Her Recovery

****Okay, so I have nothing to do as me and my cousin (who is also on the trip) got into a massive fight and now I am not allowed to go anywhere near her (parents rules as she is being a big female dog (I don't swear) to everyone around her (girly-moody-teenagers, am I right? (No offence to anyone (except her!)))). Wow I'**** **m blabbing on a lot. Also, I reread some of the chapters. I'm so sorry about all the spelling mistakes! Well hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

"Jack?" I asked as I approached her. Jack's head popped up and looked straight at me. "H-hiccup?" She asked, a look of complete shook covering her face, "is that you?". I immediately ran over a wrapped her in a giant hug, and felt Jack's arms come around me to. My shoulder became wet as she began to cry. She moved away to look at me, her arms still around my neck. "B-but y-y-you-r fo-foot" she said, tears still streaming down her face. I moved one of my hands which had been wrapped around her waist, and wiped her tears from he cheeks.

I moved my footing so I could show her my fake foot. I place my hand under her chin and moved her head so she could see the foot. "See?" I asked her. Jack moved her head back to wards me, my hands still on her chin and her crystal blue eyes staring deep into my green ones. "I didn't think you were going to make it" Jack told me. I moved my hand from her chin to the side of her cheek. Then I moved closer so I could place my forehead against her own.

"I needed to stay alive" I told her, " I needed to see you and make sure that you were alright". Our faces were (once again (chapter 5)) only centimetres apart. But this time, neither of us backed away. "You need to remember that I will always be here for you, Jack. No matter what happens". Our lips were so close, and were getting closer.

"HICCUP"

Jack's and my own faces immediately moved apart. "Nice going dad" I muttered to myself. My father immediately emerged from some bushes. "There you are, son" he said to me, "I've been looking everywhere for you". I look down at Jack who had placed her head on my chest. Her blue eyes still watery. "Let's get you back to the hospital" I heard dad say. I felt his arms wrapped around my stomach as he tried to lift me up. But that when Jack did it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

She screamed as loud as possible. Dad immediately dropped me and I went over back to Jack. She stopped screaming only after I had her safe in my arms. Dad walked off to go get help. About ten minutes later, police officers were trying to drag her away to the hospital. Jack was frantic. Only until a nurse came with some sort of gas which put her to sleep (she is still alive!) did everything become silent. 20 minutes later, I was back in my hospital bed.

I was given a few test before I was left alone. Even dad went to go get something to eat. I got out of the bed and grabbed some of my clothes which dad had brought with him. I got changed and headed to the front desk. "Which room is Jack Frost in?" I asked the lady, who was sitting behind the desk. "Room 416" her reply was. I was there with in a few minutes. I saw that Jack was sitting on the edge of the bed with a doctor asking her a couple of questions. The doctor left after a few minutes and I sneaked in.

"Hiccup?" Jack asked me. "Just making sure your alright" I told her. I went up and sat down next to her. "You feeling okay?" I asked her. Jack replied with a nod. She then placed her head on my shoulder. "Question" I asked her, "why were you by that lake?". Jack moved her head to look me in the eyes. "It was where I was found".

* * *

 **I really do hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Also, I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11: Hiccup's POV: Warning

**I've been chucked out of my room due to a broken fan and now I'm never going to be able to sleep. IT'S TOO HOT! It's the middle of Summer where I am. Hope you enjoy! WARNING: There is a scene with a lot of blood and one death in it. If you don't like blood then skip this chapter. You've been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

It's been a couple of weeks since the accident, and all has gone back to normal. Yer, I wish. More like everything has gone totally mad! Both Jack and myself have been shipped off to thousands of appointment per day (that's what it feels like). Also, at school both of us are now SUPER popular. It's feels kind of weird have lots of girls flirting with me and calling me a hero and all. But what makes me feel worse is when other guys do it to Jack. Ever since the accident, she been totally shy and all. So it really spooks her out.

That and now I get a lot of 'special treatment' as well for my foot. Especially from my dad. It's actually scarier than being run over by a bus or losing a limb. Been there done that! But, me and Jack had kinda gotten use to it a bit. Although I couldn't get the story Jack had told me about the lake out of my head.

* * *

 _"So one night I was just found floating in the river. Actually, more like I woke up in it. I couldn't remember anything from my past. I remember that it was dark and lonely and that I was scared. But then I saw the moon, and it seemed to chase the darkness away. I wasn't scared anymore."_

 _"I saw a nearby village in the distance and decided to investigate. I walked around, but no one saw me or even heard me when I asked for help._ _And so I left. I stayed on the streets for about three years. Then one day North found me and took me in as his own"._

* * *

Right now I was finishing off my homework. It was 7:00 o'clock on a Friday night. Toothless decided to jump up on my table to try and get some attention. Every time that Jack came over, Toothless seemed really happy. He seemed to like her a lot. And he would also become scratchy and restless when she left.

I put my finished homework in my bag and placed Toothless in my vest. He was small for his age and so he didn't even look like he was there. By the time I was only a few streets away, I could here sirens off in the distance. I soon found where they were coming from. "What happened?" I asked North, as I walked up to him. North was looking at his house before he looked and saw me. "You got here right on time, there's something you need to see" he said with a concern look on his face.

The two of us walked past all the police cars and an ambulance and up to Jack's room. Jack was in there waiting. "I was just about to call you" she said, as she embraced me in a hug. "What's wrong" I asked. Jack pointed to a wall. Our history teacher, Mr Sand, was in the room as well. More like handin from the wall by a couple of daggers. His skin was not full of it usual brightness, and his open eyes were dull. He had a shocked look on his face and was obviously dead. Mr Sand had a large cut in his stomach.

Next to him on the wall was a message, which had been written with Mr Sand's blood. It said:

Brother Hiccup,

Hand her over or you'll end up like him.

Dagur

I felt Toothless claws enter though my skin as he felt how tense I was. "What are we going to do?" Jack asked me. I had no idea.

* * *

 **Please help me as I now have zero ideas.** **Well isn't this getting interesting? Just to let you know that this is not what I first had in mind. That and I'm trying to get it to kind of have a similar plot line to there original movies. Here's what I've got already:**

 **The Red Death - The Bus**

 **Sandy's Death - Mr Sand's Death**

 **Hiccup loses foot protecting village - Hiccup loses foot protecting Jack**

 **300 years - 3 years**

 **Sandy Dream Maker (?) - Mr Sand History Teacher**

 **Dagur hates Hiccup- Dagur hates Hiccup**

 **Calls Hiccup 'brother' - Calls Hiccup 'brother'**

 **Dagur wants Toothless - Dagur wants Jack**

 **Jack's connection with the river - Jack's connection with the river**

 **I'm pretty sure that there is a few more, but that's all I can think of at the moment. Have I been doing well? I have a few ideas for a couple more. Hopefully in a few more chapters, I'll do another one of these, just so no one gets confused on why I'm doing all of this. Well, hope you enjoy the chapters! Also, all of the chapters since chapter 9 have all been written while I've been on my holiday. I got a lot of free time. Sorry about the wait! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12: Jack's POV: Finally Free

**HA HA HA HA HA!**

 **I have finally come up with the perfect chapter. And in this chapter, my evil side will be reviled!**

 **Now THAT was fun. I want to apologise for the late update. I started back at school this week and don't have as much time as I did during the school holidays, so I'm sad to say that updates will be longer apart. So sorry** **about** **that!**

* * *

Chapter 12

I felt warm with his touch around me. "I'll make sure that nasty Hiccup will never hurt you ever again" Dagur said, his arms wrapped round my hips. "Promise?" I asked, pulling away a little to look in his eyes. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on my forehead. "I promise!" Dagurs reply was, as he pulled me closer again. I smiled into his chest. Every was going as planned.

Oh sorry, I need to tell you what happened first!

* * *

"It's wasn't my fault, she was the one who started to complain!", "It's your fault I started to complain in the first place". This is the sound of me and Hiccup 'arguing' in my dad's office. "You two, shut up and sit back down" my father yelled at the two of us. We both sat down. "Now one of you, tell me what happened from the very start. What had happened was that me and Hiccup had gotten into a very heated argument at the front of the school. It ended with Hiccup with a cut lip and a bruised cheek and me with a black eye and a bandaged up hand.

This was all for a good reason though. I needed to get close enough to Dagur. The plan was that me and Dagur had to get into a fight. We weren't allowed to tell anyone about it. We even had to trick ourselves. "She said that she doesn't like the way I saved her from that bus" I heard Hiccup tell my dad. I knew what I had to say. "Hey, at least if I had been hit by the bus, I probably would had died and then Dagur wouldn't be bothering us so much and Mr Sand wouldn't be dead right now". I could tell that everyone in the room knew that this was true.

I got out of my seat and stormed out to the office. School was already over, so I walked over to my step fathers car. A few minutes later I was joined by him and Hiccup. We were giving Hiccup a lift home. The trip home was long and very awkward. I was so worried.

* * *

That was a month ago. By now I had found Dagur and he had his complete trust in me. A few days later I went up to him. "I have a surprise for you" I told Dagur, with my hands behind my back. He looked up from where he was sitting. I showed him the blindfold, which had been behind my back, and wrapped it over his eyes. I grabbed his hands and we walked. We walked right into a police station and then he walked right into a cell. Dagur ripped off the blindfold as he heard the sound of the cell closing. I gave him a sweet smile from the other side of the bars.

"I promise I will get out of here and then get my revenge on the two of you."

* * *

 **Apologies for the short and late update. Hopefully it will be up soon. Have any ideas? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13: Jack's POV: The Ticket

**I** **know, I know. I haven't updated in such a lo** **ng time. But that's only cause 1. I've been really sick lately 2. I've got ZERO ideas, 3. I GOT A BABY SISTER! Her name is Skye and 4. The Internet crashed. So yer. Well, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Today was my birthday. In the morning, I was first showered with gifts from my dad. Which I'm glad to say, included a bunch of new video games. At school I got a car load of gifts from pretty much everyone. I also invited Hiccup over to play the new video games. So far I was enjoying my birthday.

Hiccup and I played video games for four hours straight. Dad had some meeting with the school board, so he wouldn't be home until past midnight. "Want something to drink?" Hiccup asked, as we completed another game. "Sure thing" I said. We walked over to the kitchen. Hiccup rushed over to his bag which had been placed on the table. "I forgot to give you your present" Hiccup told me, as he took out a package.

Quickly, I opened the package. Inside was dark blue jumper. On the shoulders had been painted little snowflakes. I immediately went over and hugged Hiccup. "Thank you" I told him. I also saw him blush a little. "There's something else inside there" he told me. I looked and found a ticket. A ticket to the winter dance which was coming up soon. "J-just as friends" Hiccup stumbled out.

I gave him another hug. "Sure thing" I told him. That night Hiccup stayed over. Man could I not wait for the dance.

* * *

 **I know what your going to say. I made this chapter short so we could have a super long one next time. Oh man am I excited. What do you guys want to happen at the Winter Dance?**


	14. Chapter 14: Both POV's: The Dance

**Man, I'm so excited. Oh, I wonder what's going to happen?**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

"I'm so proud of my little cousin" Snotlout, my older cousin (not by long), said, while putting me in a headlock. "L-let m-me g-g-go, c-can-n't b-brea-athe" I managed to say, as I struggled to breathe. He let me go. "Still proud" Snolout said before exiting my room. I couldn't help but smile. I looked in the mirror and readjusted my vest. I thought back when me and Jack had started fighting. We both knew it was only so Dagur thought that Jack trusted him when I'm gone. Yer so it didn't make any sense. But it worked!

Jack. I had know idea why but I found myself thinking about her. I immediately shook my head and looked at my appearance again. I really hope this is going to be a awesome night.

* * *

The music stopped. My jaw landed on the ground. All eyes were on her. Jack. She wasn't wearing anything special, but wow was she beautiful. She walked over to me and the music continued. Everyone went back to what they were doing. "Y-you, um, er, you-u lo-o-ok, um, r-rea-ally, er, p-pretty" I some how managed to say, my face redder than any tomato ever grown. "Thanks" she said, a small blush on her face as well, "wanna get something to drink?". "Um, er, s-sure".

* * *

"... so then Snotlout being Snotlout put in on top and it completely smashed", "Really? We're you alright?", "I was fine. Snotlout on the other hand was running around, crying like a little baby, over one tiny cut", "Your cousin sounds really weak". Jack and I were sitting outside have a little chat. It was a full moon that night and the stars were shining brightly. Jack's smile was also beautiful. "There's something I have to tell you" Jack suddenly said.

"What's up" I asked, curious to know. "Hiccup, I-I lo.."

BANG, BANG.

Jack was stopped by two loud banging noises coming from inside. Screams could also be heard. We raced inside. Snotlout was unconscious on the floor with a large hole in his shoulder. I raced over to make sure he was okay. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?". I looked up. Dagur was standing there. With a gun in hand. I immediately grew scared. "What do you want, Dagur?" Jack yelled at him. "Revenge".

I turned around as I got grabbed from behind. I saw a large man with a recognisable face. My dad's worst enemy. Alvin.

* * *

A large man with a black beard and hair and a scar running down his right cheek, walked up and grabbed Hiccup from behind. I watched as Hiccup looked at him. "Long time no see, Hiccup" the man said to him. Hiccup spat in his face. "Alvin" he said. The man only smirked and gripped hold tighter. I turned to face Dagur again. "Let him go" I yelled at him. "No" was the answer I got. Then I also got grabbed from behind. I looked to see our teacher Mr Black.

After the death of Mr Sand, we had been given a new teacher. Mr Black. His real name was Pitch Black, but everyone nicknamed him 'The Bogeyman'. Why? Cause he enjoyed seeing his student break in fear of him. Everyone was scared of him. Except me. He hadn't been able to break me. He also had jet black hair with greyish coloured skin. He had bright golden eyes and wore black clothes. He lifted me up by my hair. My head felt like it was being ripped off. Then I was chucked over the other side of the room. I crashed into one of the tables. Tears streamed down my eyes in pain. Dagur walked over to me. "I think we're almost even" he said.

BANG!

I felt an enormous amount of pain go through my arm as I slipped in to darkness.

* * *

I watched. I watched my best friend get chucked across the room. I watched as Dagur walked over to her broken body. I watched as she got shot in the hand and fell unconscious. I felt useless. I looked around at everyone. They were all huddling in groups around the sides. They were all scared. So was I. All the doors were locked and I could hear sirens coming from outside. They couldn't get in. All the other teachers were trying to protect the students. I watched in slow motion as Miss Tooth ran and unlocked the door as our Australian maths teacher Mr Aster took on Dagur and Mr Pitch. I felt as Alvin's grip grew tighter.

I watched as the police flooded in and arrested Dagur and Mr Black. I felt as Alvin's hands let go of me as he got arrested. I watched Jack and Snotlout get shipped off to the hospital. Everything was going in slow motion. I watched everything go into darkness

* * *

 **Well, um, that was something. Hope you enjoyed, see ya!**


	15. Chapter 15: Hiccups POV: Bonding Time

Well that last chapter was... different? I just realised that that chapter was kind of like when Pitch broke Jack's staff and threw him down that, what you call it? So I'm going to make this chapter seem familiar. So yer? Yes, I know I'm a failure. It's just I've had a lot going on:

1\. Got a new sister

2\. Parents divorced

3\. Mum got new fiancé

4\. Got FIVE new brothers

5\. Mum and new stepdad got married

6\. New stepdad died and mum went missing

7\. Mum was found in forest, completely insane

8\. Lost my voice

9\. Had about 50 million assignments

10\. ...

So yer. That's the excuse I'm sticking with! Plus, I've had no ideas. Also, I know with the last chapter, it ended up quite small, please forgive me. Hopefully I will update more during the school hoildays!

Chapter 15

I watched as she slowly opened her eyes. "Where am I" she asked. "Your in the hospital" I told Jack. "Wh-who are you?" Jack said, frighten. I stopped in shock. "A-a friend". The doctor then walked in. He was also a friend of the family. "I see you've finally awoken" Dr Gobber (yeah I'm doing it) said. He slowly walked over to the bed. "Do you remember your name?". "No" was the answer Dr Gobber received. "Well to start off with" he told Jack, "your name is Jack Frost, and this is your best friend Hiccup Haddock". He gestured to me as he said my name. I gave a little wave. "I'll be back in a moment with your father" Gobber said, before running out of the room. "You don't remember anything?" I asked Jack.

"I-I remember a gun, and a really weird looking man" Jack told me. "That's probably Dagur" I explained , "he chucked you across a room and then shot your hand". "W-why?" She asked. "Revenge" I quickly told her. Jack's eyes widen. Mr North and Dr Gobber then walked in. "By the way, I should probably tell you that Snotlout also just woke up" Dr Gobber told me. I knew that was an indication for me to leave. I walked out and into the room next door where I knew Snotlout was. "Hiccup!" was the first thing I got. After that I spent a few hours talking to Snotlout. And most of the time it was him complaining about his shoulder.

"I heard your girl got pretty beat up" Snotlout said. I don't know why but I turned red, head to toe, then. "W-what d-do you-u m-mean by-by t-that?" I stuttered out. "Well, my little burp-face, she was your date to the dance, wasn't she?" Snotlout told me, "plus, it's quite plane that you like her". "Sh-she's just a friend" I told him. He rolled his eyes. "Yer right" Snotlout said. "Plus, she's got amnesia, so she can't remember much". "Oh, sorry to hear". Snotlout immediately went quiet. This was the first time he has ever been completely silence. It was... strange! "How's Astrid?" I asked. Snotlout only nodded. Something was wrong. But I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Why?" Snotlout asked, after a few long minutes, "why did you try to protect me after all I've done to you?". I smiled. "One, we're family" I explained, "and two, if I did abandon you, you would probably come find me and snap me like a twig". He laughed. "I'm sorry I always pick on you, burp-face". I shook my head.

Short Chapter, Sorry!


	16. Chapter 16: Jack's POV: Memories

**Hi! Yes, I changed my profile! You like it? Well, here's the next chapter. Let's get this party started!**

* * *

Chapter 16

Shattered. My memory's were shattered pieces of glass lying all around me. I bent down to try and pick one up. It sung. I quickly pulled back my hand and look. Blood. The red liquid poured out of the cuts made by the glass. The pain of the memories. It hurt. Immediately, I tried again. Ignoring the pain, I looked at it. The reflection of the glass showed something. A young girl with long, brown hair, playing with her little brother (why not?!). It looked like fun.

Fun?

I bent down and continued to pick up the rest of my shattered memories, no matter how much they hurt. I looked at them all. But I didn't remember any of them. None of them seemed to 'click'. Like these were someone else's memories. I looked around, the pieces of glass cutting into my arms and chest as I held them tight. All around me was black walls. I placed one of the pieces up against the black wall. A bright light suddenly came from it as the memory stayed. The light soon died down. I continued to place them up on the wall, getting a look at what they each held inside first. What seemed like an eternity later, I had finished.

Miss Tooth...

Mr Aster...

Mr Sandy...

Mr Haddock...

Mr Black...

Dagur...

Dad...

Hiccup...

I remembered them! I felt happy.

* * *

My eyes slowly fluttered open. Dad was sitting in a chair next to my hospital bed. He was fast asleep. I got up. Quickly I removed all the cords run to and from my body. I also turned off all the machines as well. I walked over to my sleeping father. Gently, I leant over and kissed his forehead. "Love you, Dad. Sweet dreams" I whispered to him. Then I walked out of the room. I walked over to the next room. I had heard that Hiccup's cousin 'Snotlout' was staying there.

I walked in. Snotlout was fast asleep. Hiccup was there to. He was also asleep. Well, it was the middle of the night. I slowly walked over to him. It was obvious that he had been drawing before he had drifted off. I picked up the fallen pencil and sketch book. He had been draw a person. He had been drawing me. It looked really good! I turned to a blank page and wrote down a little message for him to find when he woke up. "I love you" I whispered, as I kissed his cheek. Then I walked out.

* * *

 **I know, another short chapter. Also a long update. I had thousands of assignments and have had ZERO ideas. Please help!**


	17. Chapter 17: Hiccup's POV: The End?

Chapter 17

Running. That's what I was doing. Running as fast as my bionic foot could take me. Even though it probably wasn't that fast. Still, I ran straight through the forest. My reason? Cause of the letter I found in my sketchbook this morning when I woke up:

Dear Hic,

Got all my memories back. I am going to the lake like last time. Please come as soon as you read this note. Don't tell anyone else about this, please.

-Jack

That night I had woken up from a nightmare. A nightmare of Dagur, Mr Black and even Alvin. Man, was it bad! After I woken up, I heard footsteps coming into the hospital room. My instincts told be to pretend to be asleep. You know, in case it was someone bad. IT'S A NIGHTMARE THING! So, I did. As I heard the footsteps getting louder and louder, growing closer towards me, curiousty got the better of me. Slowly, I opened one of my eyes a little.

Jack? What was she doing in here? Once again curious, I continued pretending to be asleep, still with one eye open a just. Still in a bit of a shock, I watched as Jack walked over to me. I saw her slowly bend down a pick up my sketchbook, which had fallen on the ground. My face burned a little as I saw her look at the picture I had been drawing. Why did she had to see that picture I had drawn of her?

The only reason I had drawn it was because I had been worried sick about her. It's not like I like-like her or anything. I mean, her long, white hair and those eyes... I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HER, AND I'M TOTALLY NOT BLUSHING MY FACE OFF RIGHT NOW! That and I was bored listening to Snotlout blabbing on about something I had lost total focus of.

I watched as Jack turned the page of my book and wrote something down in it. I wondered what she had written. My eyes focused back onto her as she gently placed the book down. The next thing Jack did really did spook me. The girl bent over and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. _WHAAAAAAA_? I thought. I felt my face start to resemble the colour of a tomato. I-IT'S N-NOT LIKE T-THAT! I SWEAR!

With my thoughts drifting off to cloud-nine, I barely noticed Jack quietly slipping out of the room. Before I knew what had happening, it was morning. Was that all a dream? It didn't feel like it! I looked over to my sketch book. That's why I was currently running though the woods, with my fake foot catching on every stone or raised root. After the twenty minutes of running it took me, I was at the lake. Jack was sitting in the same place as last time. The weird staff that was usually leaning against her bedroom wall was lying on the ground next to her. A twig snapped under my bionic foot as a approached her. I watched as she jumped slightly and looked over towards me.

"Hey, Hic" Jack greeted me, "good to see you got my note". I nodded as I sat down next to her. "I'm sure everyone at the hospital is going to be worried about us, you know, disappearing like that" I mentioned to her, "I mean, it's not like we haven't done it before!" We sat in silence for a few moments. "I-I got my memories back" Jack told me, "even the ones before I was found in the lake". "What happened?" I said, sitting up to get a better look at her face.

She sighed. "I tried to save my little brother from falling though some cracked ice and fell in myself. I should of died". I placed Jack's head on my shoulder and placed an arm on her shoulder.

"I'm glad you didn't die".

"Why?"

"Jack, if you would of died back then, I would of never of gotten the chance to meet an amazing person as yourself".

"Thinking about it, I'm glad I didn't die either!"

"Hmm?"

"If I had died, I would of never been about to see such an amazing picture drawn of me".

"I-I only drew that c-cause I was w-worried".

I looked down at Jack, a light blush covering her cheeks. I felt my own doing the same. "Hey" I said, "your wearing the jumper I gave you". "Yeah, well it's cold and I had nothing else warm" she stated. Her face grew even more red. I smiled. I pulled Jack a little tighter in. "You know, I had a really bad nightmare last night" I told her. She looked up at me, our faces were really close. But I didn't mind it.

"I woke up to someone writing in my sketch book" I told her. "Anything else happen?" Jack asked. By now it was obvious. "Not really, did a few more thing then left, really" I joked around. The next thing that happened really blew my mind. Jack closed the space between us and placed her lips on my own. Fireworks from the 4th of July started exploding in my stomach as my brain ran away from the fireworks. This was the best day of my life!

The End?...

* * *

 **I am a failure! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! Was this long enough? I'm planning on making a sequel to this story. What ya guys think? Only one problem... I have no idea's on what I'm going to do for it! If you guys have any ideas, please tell me. Once again, I am so so so sorry.**

 **8/7/16-**

 **Guys, really? Nothing? I seriously need your guys help and support if you guys want a sequel. I'm hoping to have one up soon, but big time need ideas. Plus, I don't even know if you guys want a sequel. Sorry to be such a pain, just getting a little annoyed that I can't come up with any good ideas!**


	18. Computer Spam thingy

Hey Guys,

Firstly, I want to appologise about all the crazy stuff that's been going on. So, sorry. I really didn't mean for that all to happen.

Resently, I've been thinking about doing a 'Winter & Autumn 2'. But unfortunately I haven't been able to come up with any ideas. I know I lean alot on you guys with helping write my stories and I'm sorry.

So, why not we write this story together? You guys can give me ideas, and I can write! I know it's not a very good idea, but I love writting and I also absolutely love getting reviews and crazy new ideas from you guys. And I know I won't be able to update as much as I want since life is currenlty being a #%&$ to me, but hopefully, it will be worth it!

Like you guys have been doing, please contuine to hold on and not go insane because of me. You guys reading and reviving my stories have mean't the world to me and I am so glad that you are their to help me out.

So, what do you guys think of my idea? You guys in?

I can't wait!


	19. Sorry about this, review not working

Hey Guys,

Firstly, I want to appologise about all the crazy stuff that's been going on. So, sorry. I really didn't mean for that all to happen.

Resently, I've been thinking about doing a 'Winter & Autumn 2'. But unfortunately I haven't been able to come up with any ideas. I know I lean alot on you guys with helping write my stories and I'm sorry.

So, why not we write this story together? You guys can give me ideas, and I can write! I know it's not a very good idea, but I love writting and I also absolutely love getting reviews and crazy new ideas from you guys. And I know I won't be able to update as much as I want since life is currenlty being a #%&$ to me, but hopefully, it will be worth it!

Like you guys have been doing, please contuine to hold on and not go insane because of me. You guys reading and reviving my stories have mean't the world to me and I am so glad that you are their to help me out.

So, what do you guys think of my idea? You guys in?

I can't wait!


	20. Reviews…

Hey Guys!

Just wanted to say that the review have been playing up. I've been trying to fix them, but nothing is working. If you guys want to review, you can just send me a PM instead. I know that there is at least two reviews so far that I've not been able to access. Sorry about that!


	21. Update on WAA2

**15-11-16**

 **Hey Guys. So as you people already know, I've been wanting to do a Winter and Autumn Two for a while now. Well, I've come up with an idea! The story is going to be looking at Hiccups and Jack's kids. They are going to be twins around the age of 14ish. But, there is an downfall. You guys know how I always seem to have writers block. I'm sorry! I really need help with Characters of the two kids!**

 **Name:**

 **Age: 14**

 **Looks:**

 **Personality:**

 **Extra (Can't think what else):**

 **You people can add other characters as well like other siblings and friends. The story will start in a few weeks when I go onto school hoildays. All I can really say is both Good Luck and that once again I am truely sorry!**


	22. Really Guys?

I'm back! And no, I am not dead. Yet. So I'm getting the idea that no one wants a Winter & Autumn 2. That or help me out anymore with this story. Probably the second one.

I know that this story is probably the worst story to ever be written. And I 100% agree. So I'm giving you guys some options. These options are either:

1- I just simply delete this story.

2- I can do a re-write of it

3- I can go ahead and do WAA 2

3.5- And create my own characters

OR

4- I can just do nothing (like I've been doing!)

~DOS~


End file.
